Big Llama's House
by BlushingPanda
Summary: When Miku brings home an unexpected guest, how will things turn out?  Can Kaito redeem himself?   One-shot


"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT!"

Miku burst in through the front door; her twintails flapping wildly behind her.

"Eh? What?" Rin replied lazily as she rested her head on Len's shoulder.

"COME OUTSIDE! EVERYBODY COME OUTSIDE NOW!"

"What's going on?" Luka inquired as she and Meiko popped their heads out from the kitchen.

"I dunno, Miku apparently has something awesome to show us." Len groaned, stretched and rose from the couch.

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better go see what trouble she's gotten herself into this time." Luka sighed and walked towards the front door.  
>"Kaito-niichan, Gakupo-chan! Come down here!" Rin called upstairs, and then ran out the door behind Luka.<p>

As soon as the rest of the Vocaloids had assembled outside, they were met with possibly the strangest sight they had ever seen standing plainly on their front lawn.  
>Miku had a ten-foot grin plastered across her face, and her feet dangled on either side of what appeared to be a llama. Yes, a llama.<br>"Look what I found!" She squealed excitedly and dug her fingers into its wooly coat.

"Is..is that a llama?" Len asked, and scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah yeah! Isn't he great? I named him Frederick!" Miku giggled loudly and wrapped her arms around Frederick's neck.

Frederick snorted.

"Miku, where'd you get that? You can't go around taking other people's animals!" Meiko yelled and waved her bottle of sake in the air.

"But I didn't steal him! I was in the marketplace buying negi, and there was a funny looking man sitting on a crate next to the vegetable stand. He recognized me,

because I am a star, and requested that I sing "World is Mine" for him in exchange for a present. I thought he would give me more negi, so I sang for him, and then he

gave me Frederick instead! I didn't want him at first, but check this out!" The tealette took her hand and scratched gently behind the animal's ear. Frederick began to nod

his head and purr in response.

"Aw, who's Miku's little baby? You are! Yes you are! You love your momma, don't you? Yes you do! Yes you do!" She cooed.

Everyone appeared to be deeply disturbed.

"So..he's a llama who can head bang? That's pretty cool, I guess." Kaito shrugged and spooned some ice cream into his mouth.  
>"No, no no no no! No!" Meiko crossed her arms. "That THING has got to go. It's gross and unhygienic. Plus, we have no where to put it and we don't know what it eats!"<p>

Hot tears collected in the corners of Miku's eyes, and she threw herself against the llama's back. "Meiko-chan, how could you say something like that? Apologize to Frederick right now! Besides, I'm sure we can find something he likes to eat. And he can stay in my room and sleep in my bed!"

Meiko gave a frustrated groan, then facepalmed. She was not in the mood to argue.

"Erm..well, until we find him a proper home, I suppose he can stay" Luka started uneasily. "But he'll need food and water. And a place to sleep."

"My room!" Miku clapped her hands together happily.

"Er..how about in the garage with Josephine? She's great company" Len joked.

"Uhm, with the road roller? As long as he had some blankets, I guess.." Miku rested her head on her fist thoughtfully.

"Then it's settled! Welcome to the family, Frederick!" Rin laughed and ran to hug the smelly animal.

"Ew, he needs a bath though."  
>"You're right! Let's take him to the back yard and make him pretty!" The tealette grabbed Fred's halter and tugged him toward the back of the house.<br>"I'll go get some old blankets, I guess." Gakupo turned around and headed back inside.  
>"I'll go grab some ribbons!" Rin called out and put her hands together deviously. "This is going to be fun."<p>

**~oxoxo~**

"Len! PTTTHT! HEY! Freddie's the one getting a bath, not me!" Miku squealed dramatically and put up her hands in defense as the male Kagamine sprayed her with a cold

jet of water.

"Gomen, Miku-nee. I couldn't resist." Len chuckled and resumed rinsing the suds off of Fred's wooly fur.

Miku, Len and Rin had stripped down to their swimsuits and were currently in the process of making their new pet less stinky.

"Hey, where'd Rin go?" Miku's head swiveled back and forth, looking for the smaller female.

"I'm right here!" Rin ran out the back door with a pair of bright pink ribbons in her hand.

"Normally, I'd dress Len in these, but today's a special occasion!" She giggled and began to tie the accessories around the llama's long floppy ears.

"Aww, Rin-chan! That is so thoughtful!" Miku clasped her hands together and swooned.

"Yeah, that's-HEY!" Len yelled, upset by his sister's last sentence.

"He's beautiful now." The blonde stepped back to admire her work.  
>"He looks like an angel!" Miku sighed dreamily and stroked his wet fur.<br>"Weird" The Kagamines said in unison.

"I have snacks!" Luka sang happily and walked up to the trio with a plate full of oranges, bananas and leeks.

"Yum! Arigato, Luka-neesan, but what about Fred?" Miku whined.

"Er..I didn't know what to bring him" Luka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Maybe you can see if he likes your snacks?"

"That's a great idea, Luka-nee!" Miku cried and held some negi up to the llama's flabby lips.

"Does baby want some of mommy's negi-negi?"

Frederick took a bit into his mouth, chewed for a moment and then spat the vegetable back into Miku's face.  
>"eeeeEEEEEEEEEE!" Miku screamed and danced frantically in place. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT-" SPLASH!<p>

Len doused her face with another stream of cold water and bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, I needed that." The teal-headed girl sighed and wiped her face with a towel.

"Maybe he likes bananas?" Len asked and offered his half-eaten fruit to Fred. Fred took a bit, chewed and spat again. Len ducked down, barely dodging the 'bullet'.  
>"Guess not." He shrugged, and threw his banana in the trash.<p>

"Well, he has to like oranges. Who doesn't?" Rin giggled and pushed the round fruit against his mouth. Fred opened wide, and inhaled the orange like a vacuum. A few

moments passed; nothing happened.

"Yes! Oranges rule!" Rin exclaimed and punched the air with her tiny fist.

**Plop!** The fruit suddenly dropped out of the llama's maw and onto the ground in a big ball of saliva.

"Ewwww." The blonde girl cringed and backed away slowly.  
>"Well shoot. What now?" Miku cocked her head to the side and frowned thoughtfully.<p>

"Stand back, suckers. Momma Meiko's got the solution" Meiko came out of nowhere and strode confidently across the lawn, a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Cheers, buddy boy" The brunette said and pushed the container of alcohol into Frederick's lips with a thunk.

Fred's head began to jut back and forth as he inhaled the intoxicating liquid.

"M-Meiko-chan, I don't think Freddie-kins should drink that. It's probably bad for him." Miku put her hands over her mouth and began to cry.

"Too late. All gone." Meiko grinned victoriously and put her hand on her hip.

Fred flicked his ears back and forth, and then sprayed the sake back into Meiko's face with a "Sppppith!"

Miku, Len and Rin immediately fell over laughing, and Luka tried helplessly to suppress her giggles.  
>"..Screw this, I'm going to take a shower." Meiko swore under her breath, wiped the wet hair out of her eyes and stomped angrily back inside.<p>

**~oxoxo~**

"Alright you guys, time for bed." Luka popped her head into the garage, where Miku, Len and Rin were snuggled against Fred reading the classic tale "To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Awww, already?" The three said in unison.

"Yeah, afraid so. It's going on eleven. Say your goodnights to Frederick." Luka smiled and tapped her watch.

"Okaaay. Night Frederick!" Miku hugged the llama and ran inside.

"Night, Fred." Len got up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
>"Sweet dreams!" Rin chimed and followed Len suit.<br>Fred snorted, and then curled up against his blanket.

**~oxoxo~**

The next morning, Miku woke with a stretch and a yawn. "Yay, it's sunny today! Maybe I can take Freddie for a walk around Sapporo."  
>She leapt out of bed and made a beeline to the garage.<br>"Freddie-kins, how does a stroll around the-" she stopped mid-sentence when she realized the llama wasn't there.  
>"Freddie-kins? Frederick?"<br>No response.

"Meiko-chan, have you seen Frederick?"

Meiko was sitting at the kitchen table with a large mug of sake in her hand. "Yeah, Bakaito took him out around eight this morning, haven't seen him since."

"Aw, crap!" Miku pulled down on her pigtails viciously and ran out the front door to find Kaito happily eating a huge bucket of ice cream.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" She screamed in distress.  
>"Calm down, Frederick is fine." Kaito smiled happily.<p>

"Oh, goodie. Where is he?" Miku inquired.

"Oh, I sold him to a farmer for 50 buckets of ice cream."

"**YOU WHAT?**" Miku pulled down on her twintails for a second time and let out a high-pitched scream, causing everyone to run out onto the porch.

"What's going on? Who's hurt?" Luka was the first to arrive at the scene with a first aid kit.  
>"HE SOLD FREDDIE FOR WORTHLESS JUNK!" A steady stream of tears were cascading down Miku's horrified face as she pointed toward Kaito.<p>

"It is not junk! It's top brand. Haagen-Dazs." The bluenette said matter-of-factly, and spooned another bite into his awaiting jaw.

Miku shrieked for a third time, and began to savagely beat Kaito with feminine hands.

The Kagamines appeared just in time to grab Miku and pin her arms to her sides.

"I hate you! How could you do this?" She choked out between sobs.

"Miku-nee, calm down! I'm sure Kaito only had Fredrick's best interests in mind." Len tried to reassure the distraught diva, who was on her knees sobbing.

"I-I know, b-but I didn't even get to say g-goodbye…" She put her arms around herself and rocked back and forth.

Kaito sighed and scratched his head. "Aw gee, Miku..I'm really sorry. But I have the address to the farmer's house, if you'd like to go and say your goodbyes.."

Miku looked up and wiped a tear out of her eye. "You-you'd drive me to see Fred?"

Kaito chuckled. "Sure, why not?"  
>The tealette stood up slowly, and then bounced up and down. "Yay, let's go now!"<br>"Can we come?" The twins asked.  
>"Sure, why not." Kaito sighed, and went inside to grab the keys.<br>Although he valued ice cream over almost everything, he had to admit – he was going to miss that wooly fluffball.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I… have no idea what this is.  
>o3o<br>****  
>Till next time~.<strong>


End file.
